memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Avatar
| date=April 2376| format=Paperback| published=May 2001| pages=284| duopages=234| ISBN=Book 1: ISBN 074340050X Book 2: ISBN 0743400518| omnibus=Twist of Faith| altcover= | |}} Publisher's description ;From the back cover of Book One :RETURN TO THE EDGE OF THE FINAL FRONTIER. :''In the aftermath of a war that brought the Alpha Quadrant to the brink of destruction, Starbase Deep Space 9™ -- the galaxy's nexus of scientific and military intrigue -- is once more the flashpoint of impending Armageddon as a surprise attack cripples the station, killing hundreds and threatening the fragile new peace. :''Colonel Kira Nerys and the survivors -- together with several controversial new officers -- are all who stand against the outbreak of a new war and a terrible doom tied to the unborn child of Captain Benjamin Sisko. :''Elsewhere, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the crew of the Starship Enterprise™ make a startling discovery...one that will affect the destiny of an entire civilization and forever change the lives of those aboard Deep Space 9. :''A BOLD NEW BEGINNING FOR ONE OF THE MOST COMPELLING STAR TREK® SAGAS OF ALL. ;From the back cover of Book Two :''RETURN TO THE EDGE OF THE FINAL FRONTIER. :''As the Federation prepares to launch a counterstrike against the Dominion, Colonel Kira Nerys searches for a way to prevent another galactic holocaust. But when a newly discovered prophecy propels Jake Sisko on an impossible quest and threatens to plunge all of Bajor into chaos, Kira is forced to choose between being true to her faith...and being true to herself. :''Meanwhile, as the combined crews of Deep Space 9™ and the Starship Enterprise™ struggle to stop a terrorist plot to destroy the station and the ship, lives change, new friendships are forged, and the shocking truth behind a grisly murder is revealed. :''THE ASTONISHING RENEWAL OF THE EPIC ADVENTURE. Summary Book One On Bajor in the archaeological digs of B'hala, Jake Sisko is approached by a Bajoran, prylar Istani Reyla, who gives him an ancient Bajoran prophecy she believes refers to him. He quickly goes about translating the text and finds himself agreeing, noting similarities in the text to his own life. On Deep Space 9 Kira Nerys is awakened to the news two people have been found dead on the station, one an old friend of hers, Isanti Reyla. Meanwhile in the Infirmary Kasidy Yates receives her latest medical checks from Doctor Julian Bashir, her maturing baby still in good health. In Quark's Ro Laren, the station's new chief of security, persuades Quark to give her a data rod Isanti left in his care. In Ops the station's new Andorian science officer, Shar, continues to work hard helping piece the station back together as part of a major refit. On the , assigned to protect DS9 and the ''Defiant while they undergo the refits, the minimal crew on duty spring to action as the wormhole opens and three Jem'Hadar vessels come through. On the Defiant Nog and Ezri Dax’s peaceful work is interrupted as the incomplete ship is called to battle stations. In Ops the crew witness the quick destruction of the Aldebaran. The Defiant is launched and just manages to destroy one of the Jem’Hadar ships, but moments later a barrage on the ship kills the new Commander Tiris Jast. Dax takes command, drawing on her hosts’ past experience to pull her through. In Ops the crew watch as the Defiant takes out a second Jem’Hadar vessel. Meanwhile in Quark’s Ro Laren is thrown down the stairs when the station is violently shaken. Juggling his options Quark opts to play the hero and help her, hopeful of attracting her affections, and security bias. In Ops as the final Jem’Hadar ship bombards the station Kira looks on in horror as another vessel emerges from the wormhole. But this vessel is already damaged and heads for the attacker, drawing it away. On the Defiant Nog and Dax make their way to warhead control and use the ships last resort weapon, the warhead module. The new Jem’Hadar’s distraction works well enough and the Defiant weapon strikes destroying the Dominion ships. On Bajor a secret meeting of seven senior Vedeks convenes; the group decide to send Vedek Yevir Linjarin to Deep Space 9 to follow up on Istani Rylar. On DS9 Dr Bashir looks over his final three critical patients in the ICU ward. Elsewhere in the Infirmary Ro wakes up to find Shar, with a bunch of flowers from Quark, by her side. In one of DS9’s cargo bays Kira Nerys looks over the numerous dead until she is called back to her office to communications with Admiral William Ross. Meanwhile, on the , in the Badlands, centenarian Commander Elias Vaughn confides in Jean-Luc Picard the he is considering retirement. The two finish their discussion just as the Enterprise discovers a Cardassian freighter. Vaughn leads an away team to investigate. On the freight, Kamal, the team experience flashbacks. Vaughn finds an open Bajoran orb, and closes it, stopping the flashbacks. Back on the Enterprise Vaughn talks to Picard again, the orb experience had a profound effect on him, he isn’t going to retire, but he will be changing his life, even if it means leaving Starfleet. The Enterprise heads to DS9 to return the orb to the Bajorans. On DS9 Kira briefs the senior officers of the allies’ plans. A fleet is being assembled to enter the Gamma Quadrant and counter the Dominion before they start another war. In Ezri’s quarters Bashir and Dax have an argument as Ezri displays a flash of Jadzia’s personality as the two make love; Bashir leaves Dax infuriated as he departs for his own quarters. Later in Quark’s, Nog and Shar join Dr Bashir for lunch but their conversation is abruptly interrupted when Shar throws a pitcher at something his antennae detected. The pitcher hits an invisible something which shimmers into existence, a Jem’Hadar! The Dominion warrior introduces himself as Kitana'klan, sent by Odo. Later in the brig the Jem’Hadar tells his story to Kira Nerys: Odo sent him to learn the ways of the Alpha Quadrant races. Kira is suspicious but finds herself wanting to believe his story. Meanwhile whilst walking in the habit ring Ro manages to crack the code Istani left on the data rod she had got from Quark and finds a book of ancient Bajoran text; she decides to have Shar translate it before reporting her findings to Kira. Yevir and Jake both arrive on the station. Meanwhile Shar finishes the translation; the book is of prophecies, incredibly accurate ones. Later at a welcome home party Jake approaches Quark about buying a shuttle so that he might fulfil the prophecy he was given, to find his father in the wormhole. Jake departs on his shuttle soon after. Meanwhile Ro finishes reading the translation and urgently reports to Kira, one of the later prophecies seems to indicate the birth of Kasidy’s child will require ten thousand people to die. On the Admiral Ross orders the fleet into action, they are on their way, to DS9, and then, the Gamma Quadrant. Book Two Beside the Great Link, Odo ponders his current life with his fellow changelings until he is interrupted by the Great Link’s frequent messenger to him, Laas. The Link is in turmoil, and fears the Federation will strike at the Dominion soon in retribution for the war. On DS9 Kira rereads the prophecies and ponders the circumstances that led Istani to hide them on the station; she decides to sleep on it. On his shuttle, the Venture, Jake plots a course back toward the wormhole after departing on a course to Earth to cover his tracks. Meanwhile in the holosuite Nog talks to Vic about his concerns about having a Jem’Hadar in the station. Elsewhere, Ezri engages said Jem’Hadar in a sparring session to try and gain his respect and get him to open up to her and reveal his motives. In ops the crew observe as Jake’s shuttle enters the wormhole, but quickly dismiss the activity, putting it down to the wreckage of the Aldebaran. In the security office Kira informs Ro of her conclusions; the prophecies should be dealt with by the Chamber of Ministers. Ro has other idea though and takes the book back, claiming it as evidence in her investigation. Later Kira visits Kasidy to tell her about one of the prophecies, one of which would seem to indicate tens of thousands of people will have to die before her baby is born. On the Enterprise Vaughn takes an opportunity to relax on the holodeck. Back on DS9, Ezri asks Julian to give her a little more space to explore her relationship with her former hosts as she begins to better understand the possibilities of being joined. At Quark’s Nog and Shar enjoy some time together, sampling each others' cultures, thought more often Nog’s as Shar avoids talking about his own people. Their friendly banter is interrupted by Quark and then a communication to Shar from his zhavey which he leaves to answer – as ever they exchange polite pleasantries before she begins to pressure him to carry out his duties to the family. After terminating the call he kicks the monitor and smashes it in fury. In Kira’s office, Kira tells Yevir about the prophecies, which he reveals is the purpose of his trip to the station. They are joined by Ro and Kasidy and Yevir goes on to admit the Vedek Assembly sanctioned the murder of Istani. Later, just as she finishes off a period of mediation, Shar hails Kira to inform her the Enterprise has just dropped out of warp and requested docking and some repairs following their experiences in the Badlands. She heads up to the docking port to meet Captain Picard. At the airlock she meets Picard, Vaughn and Riker and brings them up to speed on recent events. Elsewhere, Ezri is called by Kira to talk with Vaughn about the Jem’Hadar, and passes Bashir on the way to give Kitana’klan his latest dose of white. Vaughn tells Ezri about some (unofficial) Starfleet research which indicates Jem’Hadar may become less dependent on ketracel white with age. This strikes Ezri as odd, given Odo apparently selected Kitana’klan, yet he is a young Jem’Hadar. After the discussion, Ezri takes Vaughn to find some guest quarters while Kira and Picard visit a Bajoran shrine where Picard has the orb beamed in, to Kira’s delight. Meanwhile in the cargo bay, just as Bashir begins to deliver Kitana’klan a new cartridge of white the Jem’Hadar springs into action, he throws the doctor across the room and makes his escape, leaving Bashir to lose consciousness as he feels his blood pool around him. In Ro’s office, Kira is called in to mediate an argument. Vedek Yevir is furious because someone uploaded the Ohalu prophecies onto the Bajoran comnet, and he suspects Ro. Kasidy is also present and irritable at the prophecies getting out, with quite enough stressing her. After a brief argument Kira admits it was her that uploaded the book. Both Yevir and Kasidy react badly, while Ro is simply stunned. The argument is brought to a conclusion when Vaughn hails, having found the victims of Kitana’klan’s escape. While Ezri goes with Bashir to the infirmary Vaughn, soon joined by Kira and a contingent of guards, sets about tracking the Jem’Hadar, using the trail of gravitons from its shroud to trace it. Meanwhile on the Enterprise the crew spring to action, ready to help in a potential evacuation of the station, and Dr Crusher and Counselor Troi proceed to the infirmary to help cover for the downed doctor Bashir. In ops, Shar assists Kira and Vaughn’s team, and Kitana’klan’s plan soon becomes clear; he intends to destroy the station by sabotaging the fusion reactors. As they track the Jem’Hadar Kira issues to order to evacuate the station, and doing the maths in her head shocking realises the compliments of the Enterprise and along with the stations population total almost exactly 10,000. Is the prophecy about to be fulfilled? The team beam into the lower core to stop Kitana’klan; he quickly dispatches one of the security guards and severely injures Kira, but is then killed himself, by another Jem’Hadar! But the team were too late; Kitana’klan was able to initiate an overload and in mere minutes the station will be destroyed. A confused and incoherent Kira regains some consciousness and directs Vaughn to take them to the top of the fusion core where she can authorise its ejection. With the help of the new Jem’Hadar, named Taran’atar, Vaughn gets Kira to the control station and the core is ejected, pushing the station out of its position as it explodes just far enough away. A short time later, Kira is sufficiently recovered from her injuries to attend a meeting with the leaders of the allied fleet, now stationed just off of Deep Space 9. There Taran’atar explains his presence on the station – as Kitana’klan had claimed, he was sent by Odo as an envoy, and he had been hunting down the rest of Kitana’klan’s men to stop them destroying the station. As proof he gives Kira a chip with a recording from Odo confirming the story. Happy with Taran’atar’s story, the allied fleet cancels its planned incursion into the Gamma Quadrant. Later, Vaughn contacts his superior officers and announces his plan to fill DS9’s vacant first officer post. The reaction is not positive but they are forced to agree when he threatens his retirement as the alternative option. In her office Ro Laren is greeted by Quark, who offers her a cup of Darjeeling tea and asks if she might join him for dinner. She agrees on the condition that it is as friends. A moment later Jean-Luc Picard pays her a visit, hoping to settle her guilt for betraying him to join the Maquis years previously. Picard then makes his way to the Enterprise and bids Elias Vaughn a fond farewell before departing the station, content with the recent turn of events. A short time later Vaughn goes to find Kira to ask for the post he had got his permission to take and discusses with her his orb experience. Later, Kira, inspired by the discussion, and wanting to clear the her mind, decides to use the orb for an experience of her own. A short time later Kira, driven by the experience, takes Kasidy, Ro and Yevir on the to B’hala; there she follows her instincts to where Istani had found Ohalu's prophecies and begins to dig into the wall. There she cuts through into a massive chamber, filled with ten thousand bodies. The ten thousands Ohalu foretold that would usher in the birth of Kasidy’s child. Later on the station Kira hosts a small function with the station senior staff to welcome Vaughn and Taran’atar to the station. Kira is happy, her job, her faith, her own being are all well. However Kira’s good mood is not to last. Returning to her officer she receives word Yevir has found his revenge, he has had her attained, ejected from the Bajoran faith. Meanwhile, on the Venture, after three days in the wormhole nothing has happened, Jake begins to think he’s on a fool's errand and prepares to go home. At that moment a mass of light and energy lights up the path ahead of him and he is pulled deeper into the wormhole. The Venture is buffeted about and Jake looses consciousness, the last thing he sees is his fathers face… References Characters ; :Karan Ababwe • Ahzed • Alle Tol • Turo Ane • Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Broik • Capril • Cryan • Ezri Dax • Devro • Elvim • Eric • Vic Fontaine • Frool • Grehm • Grimp • Tiris Jast • Kelly • Jataq'qat • Kira Nerys • Martin • McEwian • Monyodin • Morn • Nguyen • Nog • Po • Quark • Ro Laren • Selzner • Jake Sisko • Nancy Sthili • Setrin Yeta • Shoka Pian • Terek • T'Peyn • Simon Tarses • Thirishar ch'Thane • Prynn Tenmei • John Tiklak • Kasidy Yates • Wasa Graim • Wayeh Surt • Woros Keyth ; :Bellis Nemani • Eivos Calan • Eran Dal • Frelan Syla • Frith • Galihie S. • Gamon Vell • Istani Reyla • Kevlin Jak • Kyli Shon • Scio Marses • Sinchante Jin • Yevir Linjarin ; :Achen • Thomas Chang • Beverly Crusher • Data • Kuri Dennings • Dey • Kelly Eideman • Faro • Mike Hopping Bird • Tisseverlin Janna • Geordi La Forge • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Presley • Richardson • William Riker • Robison • William Ross • Lily Shalhib • Shannon • Deanna Troi • Truke • Elias Vaughn • Weller ; :Leah Brahms • Kra Celles • Jenna D'Sora • Ellisalda • Kivas Fajo • Edward Hagler • Kamala • Kelison • Lal • Lore • Alexander Rozhenko • Sarjenka • Stanley • Tosh ; :Javal'tivon • Kitana'klan • Klag • Laas • Odo • R'taga • Sartai • Taran'atar • Charivretha zh'Thane Akorem Laan • Marcus Aurelius • Chavez • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Dickie • Ela • Elim Garak • Goran'agar • Grilka • Kaga • Krish • Natima Lang • Leeta • Miles O'Brien • Omet'iklan • Ohalu • Remata'klan • Thomas Riker • Rom • Shakaar Edon • Benjamin Sisko • Sarah Sisko • Noonien Soong • Ungtae • Winn Adami • Worf • Shelerib th'Zharath Starships and vehicles : • • • • • Kamal • • Venture ; :Bajoran assault vessel • Bajoran shuttle • Cardassian freighter • • • Jem'Hadar fighter • • • • • • • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Gamma Quadrant • New Founder homeworld ; :Bajor • Bajor system • Bajoran wormhole • B'hala • Central Archives • Deep Space 9 • Denorios Belt • Hedrikspool Province • Jalanda • Kendra Province • Laksie • Singha • Sisko's House ; :assay office • defence sail • fusion core • habitat ring • infirmary • lower core • medical D • promenade • Quark's • Replimat • T'Pril's • Vic's lounge AR-558 • Arvada III • Asgard • Beta VI • Beta Kupsic • Betazed • Bopak III • Cardassia • Catualla • Earth • Ferenginar • Garon II • Gentarist system • Lethean veteran asylum • Meldrar I • New Bajor • New Paris • Omicron Theta • Orias system • Panora • Risa • Rome • Sentok Nor • Starbase 235 • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Academy • Tiburon • Terok Nor • Utopia Planitia • Vandros IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Trill Argosian • Ba'ku • Borg • Breen • Denebian • Elaysian • Founder • Hebitian • Hundred • Hupyrian • Klingon • Pah-wraith • Prophet • Romulan • Stralebian • Tarkalean • Verillian • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :allied task force • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Ministry of Commerce • Bajoran Ministry of Justice • Bajoran Provisional Government • Chamber of Ministers • Dominion • Federation Alliance • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Great Link • Maquis • Order of the Temple • Romulan Senate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet MI • Site Extension • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Bajoran culture :A Poet's Flight • attained • Bajoran religion • bantaca • borhya • d'jarra • earring • elipagh • Emissary of the Prophets • hasperat • kai • kava • kejelious • Meditation for Peace • Ohalu Prophecies • orb • orb experience • Orb of Contemplation • Orb of Memory • Orb of Prophecy and Change • Orb of Wisdom • pagh • pagh'tem'far • Peldor Festival • prylar • prayer • pounded root parchment • ranjen • Songs of Dusk • springball • Sh'dama Age • vedek Food and drink :Andorian ale • Andorian citrus drink • Bajoran shrimp • coffee • Darjeeling tea • egg • fa'ntar • ginger • gingerbread • home fries • lemon oil • omelet • p'losie wine • Rakalian p'losie • raktajino • root beer • stir-fry • synthale • toasted tubeworm • whiskey Science and technology :biosynthetic limb • cauterizing seal patch • cloaking device • clock • comnet • DNA-resistant paper • fusion reactor • graviton • phased polaron beam • quantum dating • quantum torpedo • soliton wave • universal translator • warhead module Biology :antenna • alveoli • bird • blood • cytoplasmic protein • dog • flower • garlanic tree • goat • lung • mold • pregnancy • solanagen-based entity Other references :1423 • 20th century • 2311 • Advanced Tactical Training • alphabet • antideuterium • archaeology • autopsy • bat'leth • book • burial • chronologist • cooking • dabo • dabo girl • dance • di'teh • Dominion War • dom-jot • foamet • Galeo-Manada • gold-pressed latinum • Great Material Continuum • jevonite • kar'takin • Kendra Valley massacre • ketracel-white • Kukalaka • lek • Life Cycle Meditation • Linellian fluid effigy • mok'bara • monk • notch-rock • occupation of Bajor • polymer • post-traumatic psych • prophecy • shroud • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • staff • Ten-Forward • tolinite • Tomed Incident • tongo • uridium • yeldrin • Weibrand logarithmic developmental scale • wrestling • zhavey Appendices *The first book begins with a listing of events from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in chronological order from The Distant Past when the orbs were sent to the Bajorans through events prior to the TV series and key events from the entire series up until What You Leave Behind leading into the book with a page stating 2376, three months later. *This duology introduces several major new characters to DS9 ''- Elias Vaughn, Prynn Tenmei, Shar and Taran'atar - as well as bringing Ro Laren from ''TNG into DS9. The books also establish a number of key supporting characters; Yevir Linjarin and Sam Bowers, and Simon Tarses from TNG episode "The Drumhead". *Looking back, editor Marco Palmieri believes this duology should have been published as a single novel. (Voyages of Imagination) *The combined covers from these two books was used for the omnibus Twist of Faith which contains this duology and other stories from the start of the DS9 relaunch. Quotes "I've read in popular Ferengi culture, attaining material wealth is one of life's predominant goals--is that correct?" :- Shar attempting casual conversation with Nog. "So, doll-face is running the talking cure with a Jem'Hadar. That's quite a gig. Say, you two still making the music?" :- Vic talking to Bashir about Kitana'klan and Dax. Related stories *"'What You Leave Behind" (DS9 episode) - This duology is set three months after DS9 s final episode, picking up various threads and depicting the station post-war. *''DS9'' relaunch' - This duology sets up many story arcs which continue throughout subsequent books in the post-What You Leave Behind series. **'Gamma Quadrant exploration''' - Vaughn's desire for exploration, and the Dominion's welcoming of Alpha Quadrant vessels into the Gamma Quadrant, is continued the four novel series Mission Gamma, which chronicles the voyages of the Defiant under Vaughn on a three month voyage of exploration. **'Ohalu and Kira's attainder' - The outcome of Kira's decision to make the Ohalu Prophecies public and her subsequent attainder is also continued in the Mission Gamma series, and she is eventually welcomed back into the Bajoran faith in Unity. **'Jake's journey home' - Jake's life in the months following the duology is chronicled in the book Rising Son, in which he has many adventures and eventually fulfills the prophecy with his return to the Alpha Quadrant in Unity. **'Kasidy's pregnancy' - Kasidy Yates' pregnancy is an ongoing story in the Mission Gamma series and she finally gives birth in Unity. **'Vaughn-Tenmei relations' - The strained relationship between Elias Vaughn and his daughter Prynn Tenmei is a continuing theme with the two both improving and worsening their relationship at various points. Particularly explored in , Lesser Evil and Warpath. **'Bashir-Dax relationship' - The relationship between Julian Bashir and Ezri Dax also travels a bumpy path with the couple eventually separating in Trill: Unjoined. **'Shar's duty to Andor' - Shar's mother continues to pressure him to return to Andor to mate in Demons of Air and Darkness and the Mission Gamma series, and Shar eventually does return in Andor: Paradigm. *"Emissary" (DS9 episode) - This story parallels that of DS9 pilot episode; with the Enterprise visiting DS9 and an emotionally damaged person finding new life through an orb experience. Something which Jean-Luc Picard makes note of himself within the story. *''A Stitch in Time'' (DS9 novel) - In one scene Dr Bashir is seen reading a several hundred page autobiographical letter from Garak, presumably the letter which is this novel telling the story of Garak's life. *'DS9 episode references' - A number of references are made to events and outcomes of various DS9 episodes: **"Rapture" - Sisko discovered B'hala in this episode. **"The Reckoning" - Jake makes use of a translation program developed by Dax in this episode. **" " - Kira recalled the young Jem'Hadar from this episode. **"The Jem'Hadar" - Kira recalled first contact with the Jem'Hadar from this episode. Jake also recalled this incident and how it spurred him to learn to pilot a smallcraft afterwards. *'Orb flashbacks' - Prior to closing the Orb of Memory the away team on the Kamal experience flashback to various stories: **Data's flashbacks: ***"The Offspring" (TNG episdoe) - Data recalls the sentience of Lal. ***"Data's Day" (TNG episode) - Data recalls learning to dance. ***" " (TNG episode) - Data recalls meeting Alexander Rozhenko. ***"Descent" (TNG episode) - Data recalls deactivating Lore. ***"In Theory" (TNG episode) - Data recalls his relationship with Jenna D'Sora. ***"Datalore" (TNG episode) - Data recalls returning to Omicron Theta. ***" " (TNG episode) - Data recalls commanding the . ***"Pen Pals" (TNG episode) - Data recalls Sarjenka. ***"The Most Toys" (TNG episode) - Data recalls Kivas Fajo. ***"The Next Phase" (TNG episode) - Data recalls Geordi's unnecessary funeral. ***" " (TNG episode) - Data recalls the disappearance of the . **La Forge's flashbacks: ***"Galaxy's Child" (TNG episode) - Geordi recalls Leah Brahms discovering his holographic recreation of her. ***"Hero Worship" (TNG episode) - Geordi recalls his childhood experience being caught in a fire as established in this episode. **Riker's flashbacks: ***"The Perfect Mate" (TNG episode) - Riker recalls Kamala from this episode. ***"Schisms" (TNG episode) - Riker recalls his experience with the Solanagen-based entities. **Vaughn's flashbacks: ***''Serpents Among the Ruins'' (TLE novel) - Vaughn recalls his involvement in the Tomed incident as featured in this novel. *'Jem'Hadar encounters' - While discussing Jem'Hadar psychology with Vaughn, Dax recalls a numbers of mature Jem'Hadar she, or other members of the DS9 s crew, had previously encountered: Goran'agar from the episode "Hippocratic Oath", Omet'iklan from "To the Death" and Remata'klan from "Rocks and Shoals". Timeline The duology is set in April of 2376, three months after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind". |}} |}} |}} External links * * Category:DS9 novels Category:DS9 miniseries Category:Prose miniseries